Harry Potter and the Veneficus Quies übersetzt
by MasterKazoom
Summary: Harry hat komische Träume und alles um ihn herum verändert sich. Seine Freunde, die Schule, die Welt. Beziehungen verändern sich während des ganzen fics. Deutsche Übersetzung von MasterKazoom, Kapitel 2 jetzt hochgeladen!
1. Ein neuer Freund

Titel: Harry Potter and the Veneficus Quies (1/?)  
Autor: Atlantis Potter, translated by MasterKazoom  
E-mail: atlantispotter@yahoo.com (E-mail MasterKazoom: gggh@gmx.net)  
Kategorie: Romanze, Mysterien  
Schlüselwörter: Jahr 5, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Petunia  
Rating: R  


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Disclaimer (deutsch): Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktere und situationen die von JK Rowling erschaffen und besessen werden, sowie verschiedene Publisher, beinhaltend aber nicht außschließlich Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros., Inc. Kein Geld wird hiermit gemacht und auch keine Copywright oder trademark-Verletzung ist beabsichtigt.

  
  


**Harry Potter and the Veneficus Quies**  
_by Atlantis Potter, translated by MasterKazoom _

**Kapitel 1: Ein neuer Freund**

Die Autofahrt von King's Cross zu Little Whinging wurde jedes Jahr länger. Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Sommertag und Harry Potter hätte sich über nichts mehr aufregen können. Harry mochte die Sommerferien, anders als der normale Schüler, überhaupt nicht. Er würde lieber bei seiner Schule sein, Zaubersprüche studieren, Knöpfe in Käfer transfigurieren und natürlich Quidditch spielen. Nein, Harry Potter wirklich kein normaler Schüler und sein Onkel Vernon verstand dies das von allen Menschen am besten. Der brummige Verwandte lenkte gerade sein neues Auto die Autobahn entlang und sein Blick war auf die Straße gerichtet und auf nichts anderes. Seine Hände packten das Lenkrad fest an und niemand hätte sie von dort entfernen können. Er schien genauso verärgert wie Harry, der nachdem er kurz seinen Onkel angeschaut hatte für den Rest der Fahrt aus dem Beifahrerfenster starrte.

Die Sommerferien nach seinem Vierten Jahr in Hogwarts waren alles andere als versprechend. Es war kein Trip zum Fuchsbau geplant und auch kein Quidditch World Cup zum anschauen. Dafür hatten ihm seine Lehrer einen Riesenhaufen an Hausaufgaben aufgegeben. Er würde nicht einmal Ron zur Hilfe haben um sich Vorhersagen für Professor Trelawneys Unterricht auszudenken. Dumbledore hatte ihm klar gemacht dass er den Sommer komplett bei den Dursleys verbringen müsse, vor allem nachdem was bei dem Triwizard Tournament geschehen ist. 

Mit einem Schauder versuchte Harry nicht über das Ende des letzten Schuljahres zu denken. Die alptraumhaften Umstände waren ihm frisch in Erinnerung geblieben. Er sah Cedric's leblosen Körper, die Schatten seiner Eltern und die roten, schlangengleichen Augen von Lord Voldemort.

Vernon bemerkte dass Harry schauderte.

"Was ist dein Problem, Junge?" 

"Nichts." Antwortete Harry leise und schaute nicht in die Richtung seines Onkels.

Vernon grunzte nur.

Stille umhüllte das Auto wieder und Harry schaute herunter an seinen Händen, die gefaltet in seinem Schoß lagen. Seine Augen fanden einen losen Faden an einem Ärmel seines Shirts und er begann daran rumzuspielen. Er zwang seinen Verstand sich auf den Faden zu konzentrieren, und auch nichts anderes.

Vernon räusperte sich. "Deine Tante und ich haben beschlossen dass du diesen Sommer, also dass du diesen Sommer ein paar ein paar Extraaufgaben machst. Ich habe genug von deiner Zeitverschwenderei wenn du etwas sinnvolles machen könntest. Und ich will nicht dass du wieder mit diesen dummen Ideen ankommst, um deine, na diese-diese, also deine Sorte von Leuten zu besuchen." 

"Hab ich nicht vorgehabt." Antwortete Harry, seine Stimme mit einem bitteren Ton den er nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

"Hörst du auf so mit mir zu reden! Wenn du weiter so mit mir redest dann schmeiß ich dich raus, ein armer Penner, wie deine Eltern welche waren!"

Harry sehnte sich danach seinen Onkel zu erwürgen. Oder etwas nach ihm werfen, oder schreien --- Er war so wütend, Wut die seit dem Triwizard Tournament nur angefeuert wurde, und nur mit Zähneknirschen und viel Selbstkontrolle konnte er sich zurückhalten. "Meine Eltern waren keine Penner. Du hast bereits genug über meine Eltern gesagt und es wäre das beste wenn du einfach die Klappe darüber hälst."

Der geschockte Blick auf Vernons Gesicht spiegelte wider was Harry fühlte. Hatte er gerade wirklich das gesagt? Er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken denn Vernon wäre beinahe in den entgegenkommenden Verkehr gefahren. Sein Gesicht wechselte die Farbe zu Aubergine und stotterte sinnlos. Vernon ließ ein tierähnliches Gebrüll verlauten nachdem er die Kontrolle des Fahrzeugs wiedererlangt hatte.

"Wehe du wagst es so mit mir zu sprechen! Was denkst du wer du bist? Nach allem was wir für dich getan haben! Du bist schamlos und undankbar. Du hast viel Zeit verschwendet dich nur herumzurekeln, keine echte Arbeit machen. Du bist wertlos und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre hätte ich dich niemals in mein Haus gelassen. Deine Tante hatte mit unerklärlichen Gründen darauf bestanden dass du bleibst. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde dann wärst du gar nicht mehr bei uns, all die Sachen nehmen die wir dir gegeben haben..."

Harry hörte auf zuzuhören. Harry war erschreckt während Vernon weiter lärmte und immer röter wurde. Seine Tante hatte darauf bestanden? Vernon muss falsch liegen. Oder, vielleicht besaß seine Tante ein Stückchen Menschlichkeit. Harry bemerkte dass ein Teil von ihm sich schon immer gewundert hatte warum sie ihn aufgenommen hatten.

Er fegte den Gedanken beiseite als Vernon in die Einfahrt von Nummer Vier, Privet Drive einbog. Vernon stieg aus und blieb nicht einmal lang genug um Harry mit seinen Sachen zu helfen und ging sofort ins Haus. Harry ging um das Auto herum und grübelte darüber nach wie er seine schweren Sachen ganz allein ins Haus und in sein Zimmer bekommen sollte.

Der aufmüpfige Teil in ihm wollte seinen Koffer sofort öffnen und die Sachen einzeln in das Haus tragen nur um die dummen Gesichter der Dursleys zu sehen, wie Harry Roben und Pergament und Federkiele durch die Gegend trug. Allein sein Besen würde Petunia hysterisch machen. Aber er überlegte es sich anders, die Viertelstunde Spaß würde die harte Bestrafung nicht wettmachen. Mit all seiner Kraft hievte er seinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum und zuckte nur einmal zusammen als der Koffer etwas zu hart gegen die Stoßstange knallte. Er zog den Koffer in das Haus und die Treppen hoch und ging dabei sicher dass er wenigstens ein bisschen Lärm erzeugte.

Er ging an Dudleys Raum vorbei und sah seinen Cousin an seinem Computer sitzen. Als er in seinen Raum ging blieb er abrupt stehen. Alle Dinge die vorher in diesem Raum gewesen waren, waren nun verschwunden. Der Raum war komplett ausgeräumt, es war kein kaputtes Spielzeug und es waren auch keine Bücher mehr da. Übrig geblieben waren sein Bett, der leere Schreibtisch und ein Nachttisch. Die Lampe war nur eine Glühbirne und sein Wecker war das einzige Zeichen von Leben in seinem Raum, und er blinkte was ein sicheres Zeichen war dass er nicht gestellt war. Harry schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und machte sich auf den Wecker richtig zu stellen, auf fünf Uhr nachmittags. Doch es war nicht einfach, der Minutenknopf klemmte und als die Zeit endlich richtig war hörte der Wecker nicht auf mit dem blinken. Harry ergab sich der Tatsache dass es wohl sehr schlechte Ferien werden würden und fing an seinen Koffer auszupacken.

  
***

  
Harry schaute elendig zu seinen Schulbüchern und checkte die Liste der Aufsätze die er über die Ferien anfertigen sollte. Der drei-Fuß lange Aufsatz über verschiedene Wahrheitstränke sah einfach tödlich aus und sein Transfiguration-Aufsatz war auch kein Zuckerschlecken. Harry hatte sich gerade hingesetzt um mit seinem Aufsatz für Transfiguration anzufangen als seine Tante von unten hochschrie dass es Zeit für das Abendessen sei. Die Treppen hinunterstampfend dachte Harry darüber nach warum sein Zimmer so komplett kahl war. Seine Frage wurde beantwortet als er sich an den Tisch setzte.

"Ich habe eine Liste von Aufgaben für dich gemacht, und deinen Raum leergeräumt damit du nichts hast um dich abzulenken." Sagte seine Tante nebenbei als sie Kartoffeln für Dudley auftat und dann die Schüssel an Vernon weiterreichte. Harry schluckte eine verärgerte Antwort runter und schaute stattdessen an die Decke. Super - Als würde ihn ein Haufen kaputter Spielsachen ablenken. 

"Ich erwarte dass du im Garten anfängst zu Arbeiten gleich nach dem Abendessen. Ich bin einem Gartenclub beigetreten und ich will dass die Beete vom Unkraut befreit werden und natürlich geharkt werden bevor du anfängst zu pflanzen. Morgen machst du weiter mit dem Garten, mähst den Rasen und wäschst das Auto. Am Abend hilfst du meinem Duddykins mit seinen Hausaufgaben," fuhr seine Tante fort und reichte ihm die Schüssel mit Kartoffeln.

"Aber Tante Petunia! Was wird aus meinen Hausaufgaben?" fragte Harry. Er hatte sogar vergessen sich über all die Gartenarbeit aufzuregen, immerhin würde sie diesem Club beitreten, nicht er. Seine Verärgerung verdreifachte sich als er sah dass die Schüssel leer war. Er schmiss den Löffel wieder in die Schüssel und stellte sie mit einem lauten Geräusch wieder auf den Tisch.

"Ich scher mich nicht um deine dreckigen Hausaufgaben, Junge! Wäre doch gleich besser wenn du aus dieser Schule rausfliegen würdest! Dann könntest du endlich eine ehrlichen Job annehmen und was für deinen Lebensunterhalt beitragen!" brüllte Vernon plötzlich. Harry war überrascht.

Harry versuchte seinen Zorn der in ihm aufbrauste herunterzudrücken, doch er scheiterte. Harry war rot vor Zorn und brachte die Vase mit Blumen direkt auf dem Tisch zum zerspringen. Dudley verdrückte sich unter den Tisch und Vernon brüllte erneut. Er schnappte sich Harry am Hemd und zog ihn über den Tisch voller Scherben. Harry versuchte sich zu befreien und während er versuchte sich aus dem griff herauszuwinden sah er den geschockten Ausdruck in Vernons Gesicht, dicht gefolgt von Entsetzen. Vernon ließ Harrys Hemd los und im gleichen Moment bemerkte Harry das er gar nicht mehr auf dem Tisch lag. In Wirklichkeit schwebte er ein paar Zentimeter darüber. Er sah den Blick seiner Tante kurz bevor sie schrie, was ihn dazu brachte direkt auf den Tisch zu krachen. Er raffte sich auf, sprang vom Tisch und rannte hoch in sein Zimmer. Seine Schritte donnerten durch die Wohnung und Bilder von Dudley wackelten an der Wand. 

In seinem Zimmer fiel Harry sofort auf sein Bett, immer noch komplett schockiert. Es war fast zwei Jahre her dass er so die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln dachte er an das letzte Mal; Tante Marge schwebte in der Küche, aufgeblasen wie ein Ballon. Er hatte fast gelacht doch nun dachte er an den Ausdruck in Petunias Gesicht zurück. Er sah ihr pferdeähnliches Gesicht, und war fast noch einmal genauso schockiert wie vor einer Minute. Hatte seine Tante ihn angelächelt?

  
***

  
Die Nachmittagssonne brannte erbarmungslos auf Harrys Rücken als er arbeitete. Seine Tante Petunia schaute ihm aus der klimatisierten Küche beim abackern im Garten zu. Es war klar dass der erste Ferientag komisches Wetter mit sich bringen würde. Heute kein Regen und auch keine kühle Brise. Stattdessen Sonne satt und Windstille. Der Tag war trübe und schien nicht zu enden. Harry hatte ihm einen kleinen Eimer gegeben in den er das Unkraut packen sollte und nach draußen gescheucht, doch davor hatte Harry noch eine Standpauke von Onkel Vernon bekommen ("Noch einmal und du bist aus meinem Haus!"). Nachdem er im Garten fertig war ging er hinein um Mittag zu essen. Das appetitliche Mahl bestand aus einer Scheibe alten Brotes und ein Glas lauwarmes Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn. Harry entschied sich dagegen sein Wasser zu erhitzen damit er richtigen Tee machen könnte, er wollte den Zorn seiner Tante nicht heraufbeschwören.

Als er wieder draußen war wollte er den Rasen mähen. Der Rasenmäher war alt und schon teilweise kaputt, doch Harry kam nicht zum mähen. Harry hörte Flügelschlagen über ihm und als er aufschaute sah er zwei Eulen auf ihn zufliegen. Die erste ließ einen Brief mit smaragdgrüner Schrift in seine Arme fallen, und der Zweite war gar nicht erst gekennzeichnet. Harry öffnete den ersten Brief zuerst.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**

Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,

Im Licht der derzeitigen Situation der Zaubererwelt wird Hogwarts ein neues Trainingsprogramm starten an welchem die zehn besten und klügsten Hexen und Zauberer von Hogwarts teilnehmen werden. Dieses Programm beinhaltet intensivstes Lernen des üblichen Lernstoffes als auch zusätzliche Studiengänge und Fächer. Damit jeder Schüler gerecht behandelt wird werden alle Schüler in ihrem Vierten Jahr und darüber irgendwann in ihren Sommerferien einer Prüfung unterzogen. Die Prüfung wird per Eulenpost ankommen und sollte innerhalb der vorgegeben Zeit beendet werden. Sollten sie für dieses Programm ausgewählt worden sein werden sie weiteres Informationsmaterial bekommen. Damit sie bestens vorbereitet in die Prüfung gehen können wird empfohlen dass sie durch die Zusammenfassungen der letzten Schuljahre durchgehen und sie auffrischen. Dies sollte sich als sehr nützlich herausstellen. Viel Glück.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Direktorin, Hogwarts-Schule

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Harry grübelte ein wenig über den Brief. Es schien unwahrscheinlich dass er in das Programm kommen würde, aber er könnte sich schon ein paar andere vorstellen die es wohl schaffen würden. Nachdem Harry merkte dass er noch ein Brief in der Hand hatte öffnete er auch diesen, nicht überrascht wer der Absender war.

_Harry,_

_Hast du schon den Brief über das neue Programm bekommen? Ich bin aufgeregt wie die Prüfung sein wird. Kannst du dir vorstellen dass wir dort an anderen Themen arbeiten als die üblichen? Es wird schrecklich aufregend werden. Natürlich ist das kleine Problem, die Aufnahmeprüfung, da. Ich habe eine kleine Bücherliste zusammengestellt die helfen sollte. Glaubst du die Dursleys erlauben es dir Ron und mich in London zu treffen um ein wenig zu lernen? Schick deine Antwort mit Hedwig!_

_Mit Liebe,_

_Hermione_

Er lächelte als er den Brief nochmals las. Während jeder andere eine Prüfung in den Ferien als puren Horror empfand, so war Hermione gespannt auf die wahrscheinlich schrecklich schwere Prüfung. Harrys Gedanken drifteten zu dem Kuss auf der Plattform 9 ¾. Abwesend strichen seine Finger an der Stelle der Wange entlang, an der sie ihn geküsst hatte. Was hatte der Kuss bedeutet? Niemals bevor hatte Hermione ihre Gefühle so offen gezeigt. Harry lächelte wieder und schaltete den Rasenmäher aus. Gerade als Harry hereinging schritt Vernon an ihm vorbei, ein blödes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Er legte seine Hand in einer väterlichen Weise auf Dudleys Schulter und gab Harry einen eiskalten Blick, und doch schaffte er es dabei Dudley anzustrahlen. Als Vernon ihn nicht mehr anschaute gab Harry ihm einen verärgerten Blick. 

"Wie würde dir ein Urlaub diesen Sommer gefallen, Dudders?" 

"Urlaub?" antwortete Dudley dümmlich.

"Grunnings bietet seinen Angestellten diesen Sommer einen Urlaub an, der besonders für Väter mit ihren Söhnen ist. Ich dachte wir könnten die Gelegenheit ergreifen, den Urlaub machen und dann mal bei deiner Tante Marge vorbeischauen bevor du zum neuen Jahr nach Smeltings musst." Dudley grinste aufgeregt als Petunia in die Küche kam. Sie hatte einen Blick aufgelegt als hätte ihr jemand Mist unter die Nase gehalten. Während Vernon ihr seine Pläne mit Dudley erzählte konnte sie den puren Terror nicht aus ihrem Blick halten. "Ich werde nicht die ganzen Ferien allein mit dem da verbringen!" schrie sie und ein wilder Finger zeigte auf Harry. "Aber Petunia, wir haben bereits zugesagt! Es wird doch nur für einen Monat sein, und außerdem braucht Dudley die Bindung zu einem Mann, und das braucht Zeit!" sagte Vernon und schaute sie bedeutend an. 

"Dudley muss doch seine Hausaufgaben bevor die Schule startet fertig kriegen. Wie soll er das denn machen?" sagte sie, eine andere Methode der Überzeugung versuchend. "Der Junge kann ihm helfen bevor wir losfahren." Sagte Vernon in einem Ton als wenn Harry gar nicht im Raum wäre, ja gar nicht existieren würde. 

Als der Streit weiterging wusste Harry nicht ob er sich freuen oder heulen sollte. Auf der einen Seite, die Idee dass Dudley und Vernon für die meiste Zeit der Sommerferien weg waren war verlockend, doch auf der anderen Seite war die Idee den Sommer nur mit seiner Tante zu verbringen erschreckend. Und als weiterer negativer Punkt musste er jetzt vor dem Trip mehr Zeit mit seinem walähnlichen Cousin verbringen als normalerweise nötig war. Während er sein Debakel überdachte kam der Streit zu einem Ende. 

"Petunia! Es ist genug! Es ist Zeit dass du Dudley loslässt! Wir werden völlig okay sein und es wird Dudley gut tun. Ich werde meinem Sohn solche Freiheit nicht verbieten!" 

Petunia erbleichte und begnügte sich damit Vernon's Rücken böse Blick zuzuwerfen, während dieser mit Dudley weiter den Trip besprach. Das Abreisedatum war der 30. Juli und Harry grinste, er bekam ein unerwartetes Geburtstagsgeschenk. 

"Du, Junge! Was ist so komisch?"

"Nichts, Onkel Vernon."

"Ich möchte nicht hören dass du deine Tante peinlich dastehen lässt!"

Harry bemerkte die Möglichkeit und ergriff sie. "Onkel Vernon, kann ich nach London?"

"Warum würde ich dafür bezahlen dass du verdammt noch mal nach London kommst?" Vernon war verwirrt, am meisten darüber warum Harry so etwas vorschlagen würde. 

"Na ja, wir haben Erlaubnis zu zaubern damit wir uns für diese Eingangsprüfungen vorbereiten können. Und ich weiß wie du es hasst wenn ich zaubere. Ich will Tante Petunia nicht in eine peinliche Situation bringen." Er betonte das Wort ‚zaubern' und wartete geduldig auf die Reaktion seines Onkels. 

Vernon stotterte als er hörte was sein Neffe sagte und Harry sah es mit Genugtuung. 

"Und du erwartest dass ich für dafür bezahle?" 

"Natürlich nicht."

"In Ordnung, aber wenn du nur einmal, in meinem Haus, dann-"

Harry grinste und bevor Onkel Vernon seinen Satz beenden konnte war er schon die Treppenstufen hochgelaufen um Hermione und Ron zu schreiben.

  
***

  
Harry legte das Buch nieder, dass er bis eben für seine Hausaufgaben über die Ferien brauchte. Er schob sich die Brille auf die Stirn und fasste sich an den Nasenrücken, die Augen geschlossen. Das kommende Fünfte Jahr in History of Magic war erwartungsweise aufregender als die vorigen Jahre. Es würden keine Goblin-Rebellionen mehr dran kommen. Die Schüler würden moderne Magiegeschichte durchgehen und es waren neue Bücher und keine langweiligen Aufgaben mehr für den Unterricht. Schule, wie er sich jetzt, in der ersten Ferienwoche, schon darüber Gedanken machte. Es würde eine Menge zu tun sein mit den OWLs. Alles wird viel schwerer sein und Harry fand dass das alles sehr einschüchternd wirkte, wenn auch auf eine gewisse Weise tröstend.

Alles was seine Gedanken von dem Triwizard Tournament abhielt war willkommen. Er erlaubte sich einen kurzen Einblick in die Erinnerungen und fast sofort kam eine Welle der Schreie in seinem Kopf über ihn. Er hatte das Grass auf dem Platz getroffen und die panischen Schreie der Menge hatten ihn sofort übermannt. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen als die Erinnerungen weitergingen. Das Duell mit Voldemort war schrecklich und seltsam gewesen. Die Bilder seiner Eltern schwebten durch seinen Kopf, geistähnliche Figuren. Sie waren eins der vielen Dinge die Harrys Alpträume heimsuchten. Er hörte die Stimme seiner Mutter. Er spürte den Schmerz des Cruciatus Fluches der ihm von Voldemort zugefügt wurde. Er stellte sich erneut vor wie das Blut langsam seinen Arm runterlief bis zum Ellbogen, und er schaute es sich jetzt an. Es war von einer blass-pinken Farbe. Madam Pomfrey hatte es so gut geheilt wie sie konnte, aber sie hatte ihm auch gesagt dass nichts die verbleibende Narbe heilen könnte. 

Eine andere Narbe.

Er bestrafte sich geistig selbst. Eine Narbe? Eine Narbe war gar nichts gegen das was Cedric hatte. Oder was er eher nicht hatte. Am lebhaftesten von allen gemeinen Dingen an diesem Abend in dem Friedhof erinnerte sich Harry an das Gewicht von Cedrics leblosen Körper. Er erinnerte sich an die Anstrengung um Cedric hinter sich herzuziehen, an den Pokal zu kommen...

Ein Schluchzer kam in Harrys Hals hoch. Es war egal wie stark Harry gegen Voldemort kämpfen würde. Es war egal ob Harry ein ebenbürtiger Gegner war. Es war egal wie Harry um seine Lebensspanne kämpfen würde. Es war egal was passieren würde, der Gedanke des Todes verweilte mit Harry. Harry musste von Anfang an damit leben dass seine Eltern tot waren, doch er hatte noch nie wirklich Tod miterlebt. Trotz all seines Kämpfens und stärker werdens, Harry konnte nichts gegen den Tod tun. Es war zu spät gewesen für Cedric. Harry hatte sich entschieden als er den Körper zurück nach Hogwarts brachte. Niemals wieder. Niemals wieder würde Voldemort Harry mit seiner Macht übertreffen. Harry würde solange kämpfen bis einer von beiden tot war. Wirklich tot. Es würde nicht ausreichen wenn Voldemort wieder entkommt, als Schatten seiner selbst. Ein Gefühl von blindem Hass durchzog ihn, durch und durch. Er war erzürnt.

Harry schloss seine Augen enger und fühlte wie die Tränen an seinen Wangen herunterliefen. Harry bat innerlich um Gnade. Eine Begnadigung für seine Schuld und sein Schrecken und seine Wut. Harry wusste dass er innerlich zerfiel. Er brauchte jemanden der ihn unterstützen könnte und der ihn bedingungslos als Freund lieben würde. Er brauchte jemanden auf den er sich stützen könnte und der ihm versichern würde dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde.

Als wäre sie aufgerufen worden, flog Hedwig leise durch das Fenster in das Zimmer. Sie landete neben ihm auf dem Bett und ihre bernsteinenden Augen zeigten große Sorge um ihn. Er nahm ihr das kleine Stück Pergament ab und gab ihr ein Eulenleckerli. Sie flatterte zu ihrer Stange und Harry brach das Siegel auf dem Pergament.

_Harry,_

_Ich hoffe dass es dich nicht stört dass ich dir diesen Brief schreibe. Ich weiß dass es spät ist und ich hoffe dass ich dich nicht aufgeweckt habe. Ich wollte dir nur sagen dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Ich hoffe dass du dich nicht selbst verantwortlich machst für dieses Durcheinander. Es ist nicht deine schuld und glaube keine Sekunde dass es deine ist. Ich wollte dass du weißt dass wenn du jemanden brauchst, dem du vertrauen kannst, dass ich für dich da bin. Schick mir ne Eule, egal ob Tag oder nacht, und ich werde mein Bestes geben um für dich da zu sein. Beste Wünsche, Harry._

_Dein Freund,_

_Ginny_

Harry lächelte. Ginny würde ein guter Freund sein. Seit dem zweiten Jahr teilten sie die ungewöhnliche Bindung eines schrecklichen Ereignisses. Es hatte ihm die Freundschaft mit Hermione und Ron gebracht und er hoffte dass er seine Freundschaft mit Ginny ebenso verbessern könnte. Sie war eine intelligente Hexe und hatte einen schnellen Verstand. Sie hatten nicht viel miteinander geredet seit dem zweiten Jahr, aber er hatte sie immerhin jedes mal in den Korridoren beachtet und ab und zu hatte er mit ihr geplaudert. Er war dankbar für diese Ausweitung der Freundschaft von diesem Mädchen, von der er wusste dass sie ein gutes Herz hatte, was der Antrieb dafür ist, als alles andere. 

Seufzend griff Harry nach dem abgelegten Buch. Das Buch glitt ihm aus der Hand und fiel zu Boden. Es war halb Zwei morgens und Harry wartete darauf dass Vernon sich aufregen würde. Doch es war nur Stille, vermischt mit leichtem schnarchen von Dursleys. Er hob das Buch auf und es fiel offen in seinen Schoß. Das Buch war aufgeschlagen in der Kunstsektion. Ein Zaubererphoto auf der Seite zeigte eine heitere junge Schauspielerin bei einer Verleihung. Die kleine Überschrift benannte die Schauspielerin als Amarante Zinia. Sie war groß und dünn, mit fließend rotem Haar. Ihr Augen waren hellblau. Sie winkte und lächelte ihn frech an. Ab und zu zwinkerte sie.

Die Geschichte der lebenslustigen jungen Schauspielerin machte Harry traurig. Nach dem Artikel war sie großartig gewesen. Sie war in der ganzen Zaubererwelt für ihren Part in einem Zaubererstück beliebt. Jeder hatte sie geliebt. Jedoch verschwand sie ohne eine Spur sechs Monate bevor Voldemorts Fall. Niemand hatte seither von ihr gehört, und Harry wurde immer trauriger. Sie war die zweitbeste in ihrer Klasse gewesen, in Beauxbatons, und war erst Anfang zwanzig als sie verschwand. Die kurze Zusammenfassung erzählte komischerweise nichts über die Familie der jungen Hexe. Noch ein Opfer Voldemorts. Wie viele andere waren dort noch?

Etwas an dem Bild erhaschte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Die Augen waren so vertraut. Sie vereinnahmen den Betrachter und verlangten ein Höchstmaß an Aufmerksamkeit. Er schaute und schaute bis er bemerkte dass die Augen verschwunden waren. Die Schauspielerin lag nun auf dem Podium wo sie ihren Preis empfangen hatte, eingerollt in ihrer Robe. Harry schloss langsam das Buch. Er machte das Licht aus. Ein kurzer Kampf schepperte durch seinen Kopf. Sein müder und schmerzender Körper bettelte ihn an nicht das Bett zu verlassen, aber er wollte es nicht riskieren dass das Buch erneut herunterfiel. Harry wünschte er hätte seinen Zauberstab sodass er das Buch auf den Schreibtisch levitieren könnte. Natürlich war das nicht möglich, Magie bei Minderjährigen wurde nicht gern gesehen, und das war nett ausgedrückt. 

Plötzlich, Harry fühlte sich als hätte man eine große Last von ihm genommen. Er öffnete seine Augen und wirklich, eine wurde von ihm genommen. Sein Buch schwebte mehrere Zentimeter über seiner Bettdecke, wo es vorher gelegen hatte. Es wackelte ein wenig, balancierte auf einer unsichtbaren Ebene. Harry hob seine Hand und schwenkte sie in die Richtung des Buches. Er war neugierig doch fühlte sich ziemlich dumm dabei. Plötzlich bewegte es sich blitzschnell Richtung Schreibtisch. Harry erwartete dass das Buch in die Wand krachen würde und kniff die Augen zu. Doch es kam kein Geräusch, und Harry öffnete ein Auge vorsichtig. Er schaute unsicher zu dem Buch, das nun auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Seine Erschöpfung vergessen, sprang Harry von seinem Bett und bewegte sich diebesgleich auf den Schreibtisch zu und fürchtete sich was passieren würde wenn die Dursleys erwachen würden. Er schaute das Buch eindringlich an und bewegte wieder seine Hand. Doch es blieb am Fleck, komplett unbeweglich. Er wedelte mit seiner Hand ein zweites Mal. Wieder, nichts. Er fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Doch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte warum es nun nicht klappte kämpften Harrys Verstand und Körper wieder mit ihm, damit er ins Bett gehen würde. Er erlaubte seinen Gummibeinen zurück zum Bett zu gehen, wo er zusammenbrach. Die Schläfrigkeit übermannte ihn und trug ihn in traumlosen Schlummer.

  
***

  
Das Dursley-Haus was umhüllt in Chaos. Vernon und Dudley liefen wie Verrückte durch das Haus, hier und da Sachen für ihren Trip packend. Dudley regte sich gerade wieder einmal auf da ihm Vernon gesagt hatte dass er wohl sein Rennfahrrad nicht brauchen würde und deswegen hier lassen sollte. Harry packte auch einige Sachen für seinen Ausflug nach London, obgleich er nicht so eine Szene veranstaltete. 

Während er eine Robe in seinen Rucksack legte flog eine große Eule in das Zimmer. Nachdem Harry den Brief losgebunden hatte gab er der Eule ein Leckerli und sie flog davon durch sein Fenster. 

_Harry, _

_Ich wurde von deinem kommenden Ausflug nach London informiert. Da du in Diagon Alley sein wirst, solltest du sicher sein. Dennoch werden wir ein Auge auf dich werfen und wenn irgendetwas passieren sollte habe ich einen Portschlüssel mitgeschickt, der dich sofort nach Hogwarts bringen wird. Sei vorsichtig und schau dass du nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerätst.   
_

_ Albus Dumbledore, _

_Direktor, Hogwarts _

Harry öffnete die kleine Box in der der Portschlüssel sein sollte. Er gluckste als er einen der SPEW Anstecker von Hermione sah, der auf einem Stück Stoff lag. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und warf die Box in einen Beutel der ein wenig Zauberergeld beinhaltete. Er hakte die Sachen die er für diesen Trip brauchen würde in seinem Kopf ab. Ein paar der Schulbücher die Hermione vorgeschlagen hatte, Pergament, Federkiele, zwei saubere Roben und ein paar Eulen-Leckerlis. Nachdem er entschieden hatte dass er nun fertig war, schwang er sich seinen Rucksack auf die Schulter und machte einen kehligen Laut als der das Gewicht spürte. Während er die Treppen heruntermarschierte hoffte er dass das Wochenende nicht allzu lang sein würde.

* * *

So, ich danke nochmals Atlantis Potter für die Erlaubnis seinen Fanfic übersetzen zu dürfen! Und da er dies hier wahrscheinlich nicht lesen kann, werde ich es eben nochmal auf English wiederholen: Thanks for permission Atlantis, your the best!!!

So, ich hoffe dass ich damit der deutschen Community ein wenig weiter helfe. Wahrscheinlich wird diese Übersetzung hier bei Kaya gelinkt sein (www.translations-for-Harry.de). Ach, und es kann sein dass ich in ein paar Tagen diese Datei nochmals update, denn noch bin ich schneller als mein Betaleser und ich will euch dennoch nicht warten lassen, denn ich bin relativ zufrieden mit meiner Rechtschreibung. 

Alle Reviews, alles Lob und jeder Flame geht an Atlantis. Ich bin nur das Sprachrohr seiner Arbeit!

Achja, ich werde einen Glossar der Wörter unten anhängen, die ich frei aus dem englishen übernommen habe. Dort unten sind sie dann übersetzt. Scrollt einfach runter wenn ihr über so ein Wort stolpert. Leute die meine Werke bereits gelesen haben wissen vielleicht darum, dass ich Harry Potter bisher nur auf English gelesen haben und daher viele der deutschen Begriffe nicht weiß, und die, die ich kenne, finde ich einfach doof. Aber ehrlich, wen stört das schon? schaut unten nach, und gut ist :-)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Unübersetzte Wörter:_

Little Whinging - Keine Ahnung, Der Ort in dem Harry lebt (nicht Surrey)  
King's Cross - Königskreuz (?)   
Quidditch World Cup - Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft  
Triwizard Tournament - Trimagischer Wettkampf   
Privet Drive - Lingusterweg   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Hogwarts-Schule der Hexerei und Zauberei 


	2. Die Hexe

**Kapitel 2: Die Hexe**

Harry stand neben seiner Tante in der Eingangshalle. Vernon und Dudley luden ihre ausgebeulten Koffer in ein Taxi. Vernon nickte Petunia zu und schaute Harry dunkel an. Als sie im Auto waren, drückte Dudley sein Gesicht gegen die Fensterscheibe und schaute zu Harry. Harry streckte seine Zunge raus, sich genau wie 14 benehmend, und wurde von Tante Petunia gleich zurechtgewiesen.

"Lass deinen Cousin in Ruhe! Und, wie denkst du kommst du nach London?" spottete Petunia.

"Bin mir noch nicht sicher. Hermione sagte dass sie mich hier um ein Uhr abholt." 

"Nun, es ist Viertel vor." Antwortete sie abfällig.

"Dann kann ich ja noch ein wenig für meinen Care of Magical Creatures Kurs lesen, denke ich." 

"Care of Ma-ma, was hat dir dein Onkel gesagt, du sollst solche Worte nicht in diesem Haus in den Mund nehmen!" 

Harry schaute sie einfach nur an, ein Licht des Trotzes beschattete seine grünen Augen.

"Irgend etwas an dir hat sich verändert. Und ich mag deine neue Haltung sicherlich nicht. Ich denke irgendetwas ist mit dir passiert an dieser Schule, aber egal was es ist es gibt dir keine Ausrede dich so zu benehmen."

Ihre Worte wurden mit einem leeren Blick beantwortet. "Du würdest nicht in der Lage sein es zu verstehen was in Hogwarts passiert ist, Tante Petunia. Es würde dir Alpträume bereiten." 

Petunia schaute ihn für einen Moment an, ihre Augen geweitet. Genauso schnell wie sie verwundert ausgesehen hatte, sah sie wieder wütend aus. Sie schaute ihn mit weiten doch ärgerlichen Augen an und ging aus der Eingangshalle. Harry schaute ihr einen Moment nach bevor er durch die offene Haustür schaute, und dort ein langes, schwarzes Auto anrollen sah. Noch bevor das Auto vollständig stillstand war Hermione aus dem Auto gesprungen. 

"Willst du so von hier weg?" fragte Petunia, die ihren Kopf aus der Küche steckte. 

"Ja, warum?" 

"Nun, es ist ein ziemlich großes Auto." 

"Tja, also ..." sagte Harry leise. Er ignorierte sie und verließ sie ohne ihre Neugier zu stillen. 

Petunia bestaunte nur das Auto während Harry sich beeilte um Hermione zu begrüßen.

"Hermione! Ein Auto vom Ministerium!"

"Mr Weasley hat für uns gefragt, damit der Ausflug etwas mehr gesichert ist. Dumbledore versucht so gut er kann eine Auge auf uns zu haben. Ich weiß dass er die Idee nicht gut findet, aber als ich ihm schrieb habe ich ihm vorgeschlagen dass der Trip dir sicher gut tun würde von den Dursleys wegzukommen, und ich wusste dass Mrs Weasley ihm das Gleiche geschrieben hat." 

Harry grinste und nahm seinen Rucksack. Er öffnete die hintere Tür und kletterte in den magisch vergrößerten Hintersitz. Es waren nun ein paar bequeme Sessel und eine kleine Getränkebar da. Das Wireless spielte laut in der einen Ecke und Ron plünderte einen kleinen Kühlschrank in der Suche nach Butterbier. 

Ginny gab ihm ein großes Lächeln während er und Hermione sich hinsetzten. Sie saß gegenüber von ihnen, ein Buch in ihrem Schoß. 

"Also Harry, was denkst du wie werden die Prüfungen aussehen?" 

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Irgendwelche Ideen, Hermione?" 

"Ich bezweifle dass es schriftliche Prüfungen werden. Vielleicht wird uns allen irgend eine Art Portschlüssel zugeschickt der uns zu den Prüfungen bringt."

"Vielleicht, warum auch nicht-"

"Hey! Hier ist ja gar kein Butterbier drin!" rief Ron, der Harry unterbrach.

"Da ist doch sicherlich noch Kürbissaft drin, oder?" fragte Ginny, ohne von ihrem Buch hoch zu schauen.

"Natürlich. Ohh, Gillywater!" Ron holte eine Flasche mit einer leicht grünlichen Flüssigkeit heraus. "Will jemand eine?" 

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm eine Flasche die ihm Ron anbot. Er bemerkte dass Hermione, obwohl sie etwas daran auszusetzen hatte, auch eine Flasche nahm.

"Denkst du dass wir Schwierigkeiten bekommen? Ich meine, ich bezweifle dass diese für uns gedacht waren."

"Es wird schon okay sein, Herm. Ich versprech's." Ron gab ihr ein breites Grinsen gefolgt von einem Zwinkern. Harry bemerkte dies und schaute fragend zu Ginny rüber. Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schaute mit rotem Kopf zu Hermione rüber, ein wissenden Blick aufgelegt. Harry zuckte auch mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck.

Der komische Geschmack prickelte in seinem Hals und er verschluckte sich ein wenig. Aber sofort nachdem er die komisch gefärbte Substanz getrunken hatte überkam ein gutschmeckender und süßer Geschmack seinen Gaumen. Er nahm noch einen Schluck und spürte dasselbe Gefühl. 

Es war klar dass die anderen den Nachgeschmack genauso bemerkt hatten und sie tranken eifrig mehr.

  
***

  
Nach ein paar Flaschen wurde Hermione lockerer und auch witziger. Sie versuchte ein Buch zu lesen doch scheiterte (was sie sehr störte, denn das Buch war falsch herum und sie wunderte sich was falsch war). Ron spielte mit einer Schnüre an ihrem Schuh. Er saß derzeit verkehrt herum im Stuhl neben Hermione. Ginny war tiefrot und sagte gar nichts. Nur Harry spürte keinerlei Nebeneffekte. 

"Ron! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich, hick, Ich versuche zu lesen!" kreischte Hermione.

Konstant am lachen stand Ron auf und schnappte sich Hermiones Buch.

"Was liest'n da?" kicherte er wieder und schaute sich das Buch an. "Oh, Her-my-ohh-nee, du liest ein sehr schmutziges Buch. _Ronan drückte Rhona an seine behaarte Brust. Er zog ihr Gesicht an seines und küsste sie voll auf den Mund, leidenschaftlich, als würde er all seine Lebensenergie durch diesen Kuss beziehen. Sie fassend, hob er sie hoch und warf sie über seine Schulter. ‚Oh, Ronan!' rief sie atemvoll. Während er sie auf das Bett legte, riss sie ihm das Hemd von seinem muskulösen Oberkörper, um nach seinem-"_

"Gib das her!" schrie Hermione. Ron konnte nicht aufhören zu kichern, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und fiel hin. Ginny und Harry schauten immer noch amüsiert zu. Hermione sprang von ihrem Sitz auf den unfähigen Ron. Überraschenderweise nahm sie ihn in einen headlock und rüffelte sein Haar. Er schrie auf und packte ihre Arme. Er befreite sich und schaute sie gespielt böse an. Sie griff ihn wieder an und er weichte ihr aus um gleich danach schnell wegzulaufen und sich hinter Harrys Sitz zu verstecken.

Harry schaute zu wie sein Freund sich versteckte und dann zu Hermione, die wenige Meter weg stand, einen herausfordernden Blick in ihren Augen. Er war etwas überrascht bei diesem komischen Verhalten doch er dachte sich nichts dabei, und er schaute sich die vier oder fünf Flaschen an, die um die Sitze herum standen. 

Gerade als Ron wieder auf den Beinen war, wurde das Auto abrupt langsamer wurde und schließlich hielt. Ron flog nach vorn und landete neben Hermione, die quer über den Boden lag. Harry schaute zu Ginny, die auch ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sie nickte ihm zu. Hary hob ihre Sachen auf und half dann Ron hoch. Ginny half Hermione und zusammen verließen sie das Vehikel. Hermione blinzelte mehrere Male bei dem unerwartet hellem Tag. Ron stolperte mehrere Male auf dem Weg vom Auto zum Leaky Cauldron. 

Harry schaute zu Ginny und Hermione. Hermione wurde von Ginny gestützt und sie kicherte die ganze Zeit während Ginny ihr beim Gehen hilf. Sein Herz ging fast über als er die beiden Mädchen anschaute. Ginny schien eine neue Person zu sein. Oder vielleicht war sie es auch nicht, vielleicht bemerkte er sie nur das erste Mal richtig. Als Ginny ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte traf die Sonneneinstrahlung ihr Haar genau in dem richtigen Winkel was zur Folge hatte dass es fast magisch leuchtete. Sie grinste zu ihm und er lächelte zurück, erneut verwundert wie er über dieses Mädchen dachte, dass er die letzten vier Jahre als die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes abgeschoben hatte. Ihr Brief war ihm noch frisch im Gedächtnis, die Geste der Freundschaft kam fast plötzlich. Vielleicht war es nur ihre Weise zu sagen dass sie in letzter Zeit viel erwachsener geworden ist und ihre kindliche Naivität und Schüchternheit abgelegt hat. Sie war in der letzten Stunde nicht annähernd so oft rot geworden wie die letzten Begebenheiten, an denen sie sich getroffen hatten. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging weiter in die Zaubererkneipe. 

Als sie die Zimmer erreichten, in denen sie bleiben würden, fanden sie eine kleine Suite. Eine große Stube umflankt von zwei Schlafzimmern. Harry brachte Ron in das rechte und Ginny Hermione in das linke Zimmer. 

"Harry, magst du Hermione?" fragte Ron gleich als sie in dem Schlafzimmer waren.

"Sicher, sie ist eine meiner besten Freunde." 

"Nein, ich meine, _mögen_." 

"Äh, nein, ich denke nicht dass ich das tue. Warum?" fragte Harry als er Ron zu einem der Betten schob und anfing seine Sachen wegzuräumen.

"Okay, gut. Weil ich glaub ich mag sie."

"Ich weiß. Aber was ist mit Viktor Krum?" 

"Nun, sollte sie nicht diesen Sommer zu ihm fahren um ihn zu besuchen?"

"Sie hat sich dagegen entschieden. Ich glaube das bei all dem- du weißt schon. Ich denke sie hat einfach begriffen dass es das beste ist einfach in England zu bleiben. Dumbledore hat sicher zugestimmt." 

Harry nickte seinem besten Freund zu, öffnete seinen Mund um Ron zu fragen ob er es Hermione schon erzählt habe, doch Ron war schneller.

"Und was meinst du mit ‚Ich weiß'?"

"Nun... wir wussten es alle. Es war offensichtlich. Mit all dem Anstarren und dem Yule Ball."

"Mag sie mich Kumpel?" 

"Sie könnte."

"Wirklich?" Ron lächelte und driftete langsam in den Schlaf. 

Harry schaute zu seinem besten Freund, und wollte grinsen bei all den verdrehten Decken und Kissen und dem wilden, roten Haar, das in jede Richtung abstand, doch gleichzeitig wollte er genauso seinen Kopf schütteln über die Hermione-Ron Situation. 

Harry ging in aus dem Zimmer und in die Stube, und sah dort wie Ginny aus dem gemeinsamen Zimmer, dass sie mit Hermione teilte, kam. 

"Willst du nach Fortescue's gehen?" fragte er sie, ein plötzlicher Drang nach Diagon Alley zu gehen hatte ihn gepackt.

"Hört sich gut an." Ginny hob ein Stück Pergament von einem Schreibtisch auf und schrieb eine Nachricht an Ron und Hermione. Nachdem sie ihren Mantel aufgehoben hatte führte sie Harry aus der Suite und den kleinen Hinterausgang hinaus.

Während sie den richtigen Ziegel berührte, drehte sich Ginny zu Harry. 

"Mag Ron Hermione?" 

"Äh, Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das beantworten kann. Er könnte wütend werden."

Ginny schaute ihn abschätzend an und kicherte dann. " Ich denke die beiden haben ne Menge zu bereden. Hermione mochte Ron schon vor dem Yule Ball."

" Ein Drama mit diesen beiden. Ein Drama."

Ginny nickte und kicherte wieder. " Ich war total überrascht heute Nachmittag!"

"Was war eigentlich mit dem Gillywater? Bei mir hat's gar nicht angeschlagen und du sahst auch nicht aus, als wärst du betroffen gewesen." Fragte Harry.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich weiß dass Ron heute morgen ziemlich viel gegessen hat. Vielleicht haben sie auch nur gedacht sie wären beschwippst." 

"Ich kann es kaum glauben dass Hermione dieses Buch gelesen hat! Ich wusste nicht dass sie so einen Müll lesen würde!" rief Harry aus.

"Oh, diese Bücher sind gar nicht so schlecht. Die sind nur, ähm, leichtere Lektüre als die normalen Bücher, die sie liest."

"Liest du solche Bücher?"

"Was wenn ich es tue?"

"Nur neugierig. Machen das alle Mädchen?"

"Ne Menge bestimmt..." antworte Ginny, die leicht errötete.

"Aha. Äh, wonach genau suchen wir eigentlich in der Bibliothek? Die Briefe haben nicht genau gesagt worüber die Prüfung sein wird."

"Nun, Hermione und ich dachten uns dass die sie uns wohl nur über Sachen abfragen, die wir in der Schule gelernt haben, um herauszufinden wie gründlich wir sind. Ich bezweifle dass sie uns nach Sachen fragen würden, die wir normalerweise nicht wissen würden."

"Ist die Prüfung jahrgangsabhängig?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich bezweifle es. Das wäre nicht fair. Ich denke dass es für einen im vierten Jahr, der klug genug ist, nicht schwerer ist als für einen im sechsten Jahr, der genauso gut ist. Wir wiederholen doch alle das gleiche, also werden die Prüfungen wohl nicht unterschiedlich sein. Ich denke mal wenn du es nicht kannst, tja, dann kannst du es halt nicht."

Harry nickte. Sie hatten Fortescue's erreicht. Sie gingen durch die Türen und zum Hauptschalter. Ginny bestellte einen Knickerbocker Gloria und Harry einen Eisbecher mit Erdbeer und Erdnussbuttereis. Während sie ihre Bestellungen zu einem freien Tisch trugen, drehte sich Harry zu Ginny. 

"Gin, Ich wollte dir für deinen Brief danken. Er kam komplett unerwartet, aber er hat mir eine Menge bedeutet."

Ginny wurde rot. "Gern geschehen. Ron sagte mir dass du ziemlich fertig warst und ich werde dir niemals vergessen, was du für mich in meinem ersten Jahr gemacht hast."

Harry lächelte schüchtern und sie wurde wieder rot. "Das werde ich auch nicht vergessen."

"Denkst du sie werden es endlich zugeben?" fragte Ginny, und ihr privater Moment endete.

"Ich bezweifle das stark."

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen ein wenig helfen." Ginny grinste teuflisch.

"Was denkst du?"

Ginny bewegte ihren Kopf näher an Harrys, der näher heranlehnte während sie ihm den Plan ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Hey, was macht ihr beide denn so nah aneinander?" verlangte Hermione zu wissen, doch sie lächelte beide mit einem nicht zu identifizierbaren Blick an.

"Wir haben über das Abendessen geredet." Sagte Ginny und lächelte über ihr Eis hinweg zu Harry.

"Was ist mit dem Abendessen?" fragte Ron, der inzwischen auch am Tisch war. Er rieb sich die Schläfen.

"Fühlt ihr euch inzwischen besser?" fragte Ginny und ignorierte dezent ihren Bruder.

"Ja, Hermione hat so ne Art Zauberspruch benutzt. Ich kann wieder klar denken, aber jetzt habe ich Kopfschmerzen. Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

"Offensichtlich könnt ihr beide nicht entscheiden wann Schluss ist mit trinken." Antwortete Harry, der kaum ein Grinsen verstecken konnte.

"Ähm, ja. Wollen wir nun zur Bücherei? Ich habe eine Liste von Büchern zusammengestellt, die hilfreich sein könnten." Sagte Hermione und wich Harrys belustigtem Blick aus. 

Hermione führte sie zur Diagon Alley Bücherei. Harry und Ron waren noch nie in dieser Bücherei gewesen, noch hatten sie sie jemals von außen gesehen. Es überraschte sie aber nicht, dass Hermione von ihr wusste. 

Als sie drinnen waren, reichte Hermione jedem eine kleine Liste von Büchern. Harry schaute sich seine an.

**Practice Exams for the Last Minute Wizard by Morgan Prue (Praktische Prüfungen für den 'letzte-Minute' Zauberer von Morgan Prue)**

**Review of Spells and Hexes by Sarisha Nani (Rückblick auf Zaubersprüche und Hexereien von Sarisha Nani)**

**A Capsule-sized Study of the Dark Arts by Blake Kern (Eine kapselgroße Lernhilfe für die dunklen Künste von Blake Kern)**

**So You Have to Pass Transfiguration (Tomorrow)? By Rhonda Geary (Du musst also (morgen) Transfiguration bestehen? Von Rhonda Geary)**

**A Beginner's Guide to Charms by Mariah Jinx (Ein Anfängerguide für Zauber von Mariah Jinx)**

**Potions for Dummies by Severus Snape (Tränke für Dummies von Severus Snape)**

**Dr.Foggy's Guide to Divining the Future by Dr. Ramla Foggy (Doktor Foggy's Guide des Zukunftsvorhersagens von Dr. Ramla Foggy)**

**Arithmancy by Portia Pallas (Aritmantik von Portia Pallas) **

  
Harry las sich die Liste noch mal durch. Severus Snape? Hat ein Buch geschrieben? Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schaffte es nicht, sich einen Snape vorzustellen, der etwas anderes konnte als Tränke brauen und gemeine Bemerkungen machen. Nur Hermione würde so eine Liste zusammenstellen, dachte er während er auf die Regale zuging. Er entschied dass das erste Buch das von Snape sein würde.

Er hatte das Buch schon ausgemacht und griff danach, doch sein Blick schweifte über ein paar Bücher die auch im Regal standen. Seine Hand kollidierte mit etwas, und als er schaute, sah er Ginny direkt vor sich stehen. Er schaute sie an und lächelte. Sie lächelte ein breites Lächeln und lachte, doch Harry wusste nicht warum. Als er sie anschaute, bewegte sich sein Blick an ihr herunter, und begann bei ihrem hellen und kräftigen Haar. Er schaute tiefer, verfolgte die Linien ihres Gesichtes, welche sich verändert hatten seitdem sie in ihrem ersten Jahr war. Er beachtete die Rundung ihres Halses und...

Harry schüttelte sich.

_Ron's Schwester, Junge. Sie ist Ron's Schwester._

"Ich denke mal dass es egal ist wer das Buch nimmt, denn wir lernen ja alle zusammen, richtig?"

Er blinzelte und ihre Worte erreichten ihn erst nach einer Ewigkeit. "Was?"

"Das Buch."

"Äh, ja. Ich glaube du hast recht."

"Soll ich's nehmen?"

Harry nickte und gab ihr das Buch, wobei ihre Hände für eine Sekunde berührten. Er stoppte und wunderte was nur los war. Das Mädchen, mit dem er seitdem er sie kannte kaum gesprochen hatte, war nun sehr interessant geworden. Sie war viel erwachsener und ihre Schüchternheit war nun bezaubernd anstatt nervig. Ihre weichen, braunen Augen fingen ihn ein und er hatte keine Erklärung warum. 

Er bemerkte wie sie anstarrte und erkannte und erkannte zugleich doch nicht etwas in ihren Augen. Es wurde auf einmal ziemlich warm. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht als er das rothaarige Mädchen vor ihm anschaute. Sie hatte ihr Lächeln fallen lassen und benetzte ihre Lippen nun. Er schaute auf ihre Lippen und wusste genau was er tun wollte, doch wunderte zur gleichen Zeit woher dieser Gedanke kam. Er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und schon lehnte er sich vor...

_Thud! _

Er sprang zurück, total verwirrt. Sie schaute erst ihn an, dann runter, wo das störende Buch jetzt offen lag. Sie schaute wieder zu ihm und schüttelte sich. 

"Mann, Harry, Ich bin so..."

"Nein, nein, das ist alles meine Schuld. Es tut mir leid, Ginny."

"Schon okay, mach dir keinen Kopf drum." Sagte Ginny, immer noch aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie wurde immer röter und ging nun ein Schritt nach hinten. Sie hob das Buch auf, nickte ihm noch einmal zu und stolperte dann davon. Harry seufzte. Er schnappte sich die Bücher, die er wollte und ging zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem Ron saß, einen Haufen Bücher vor sich.

"Alles okay, Harry?"

"Hm? Ja, klar, alles okay."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und las weiter in "So You Have to Pass Transfiguration (Tomorrow)?" und Harry blätterte durch das Buch über Tränke. 

  
***

  
Nach ein paar Stunden ermüdendem wiederholen des Schulstoffes gingen die vier Schüler zurück zum Leaky Cauldron und in ihre Räume. Nachdem sie in bequeme Sessel gefallen waren, fragte Hermione aufgeregt, "Habt ihr nicht vorhin etwas von Abendessen gesagt?" 

"Äh, ja, nun, also, Ginny und Ich haben darüber nachgedacht fürs Essen auszugehen, ein bisschen besser kennen lernen und so. Vielleicht wollt ihr mitkommen?"

"Wie bei einem Date?" fragte Ron.

Ginny und Harry vergaßen alle Pläne und schauten ihn total abgeschreckt an.

"Nein!"

"Natürlich nicht!"

"Ein Date!"

"Warum sollte es ein Date sein?"

"Okay, schon gut, dann ist es halt kein Date. Was ist mit euch los?"

"Nichts... alles okay. Aber warum sollte es ein Date sein? Wir kennen uns kaum!" sagte Ginny, ihre Stimme eine Oktave höher als normal. 

Harry und Ginny hatten sich wieder im Griff, doch Ron und Hermione schauten sie immer noch komisch an. Die Mädchen erhoben sich und gingen in ihr Zimmer. Ron und Harry blieben sitzen und schauten sich an, beide sehr nervös. Ron stand als erstes auf, und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Harry hörte wie die Dusche anging und ging in das Schlafzimmer um sich vorzubereiten.

Nachdem Harry fertig mit Duschen und Anziehen war setzte er sich auf sein Bett und beobachtete Ron, der Probleme mit einem Verschluss an seiner Robe hatte. Er fing Ron's Blick auf.

"Magst du Ginny?" fragte Ron.

"Mag Ginny mich?" fragte Harry gleichzeitig.

Sie schauten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick an, denn sie hatten gleichzeitig angefangen zu sprechen. Harry lachte um seine Nervosität zu überdecken.

"Magst du sie, Harry?" fragte Ron wieder, seine Stimme ruhig gehalten.

"Ich- ehrlich, Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fühle mich als würde ich sie kaum kennen." 

"Kaum kennen? Du kennst sie seit vier Jahren!"

"Nun, nein. Ich kenne dich seit vier Jahren, und ich kenne Ginny auch so lang. Aber ich habe erst seit ihrem zweiten Jahr mit ihr geredet und sogar jetzt sage ich nur ein paar Worte wenn ich sie treffe."

Ron nickte. "Ich denke sie mag dich. Sie mag dich schon seit Jahren, glaube ich."

"Tja, ich würde sie gern besser kennen lernen."

Ron nickte wieder. "Richtig, und solltest du sie verletzen nachdem du sie besser kennen gelernt hast und beschlossen hast dass du sie magst, werde ich dich töten."

"Ich weiß, Ron, ich weiß."

"Und was geschieht da zwischen dir und Hermione?"

"Nichts."

"Willst du was von ihr?"

Ron schaute ihn an bevor er über die Sofalehne auf die Uhr schaute. "Wir müssen los."

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, doch bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte um Ron vielleicht doch aus der Reserve zu locken kamen Hermione und Ginny in das Zimmer. Keine war besonders schick angezogen, aber sie hatten beide geduscht und waren sauber vom Staub der Bibliothek. Hermione hatte ihr Haar gezähmt und in einen Zopf verwandelt. Ginny's Haar war lose und fiel in langen Strähnen herunter. Sie hatten Roben an, Ginny eine Smaragdgrüne und Hermione eine in dunklem Blau. Ron und Harry's Roben waren schlicht schwarz.

Die Jungen führten sie aus ihren Räumen. Als sie die Unten waren wies Tom, der Besitzer des Leaky Cauldron, ihnen einen separaten Speiseraum zu. Nachdem er die Menus verteilt hatte, ging er wieder. 

"Also, Gin, hast du was interessantes in dem Zauberbuch gefunden?" fragte Harry.

"Nicht wirklich. Es hat nur viele Vorschläge gemacht worüber die meisten normalen Prüfungen sein könnten. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, dieser Test wird sehr wahrscheinlich nur den Stoff rannehmen den wir die ersten drei Jahre gelernt haben. Was denkst du, Herm?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich sorge mich aber auch nicht allzu sehr darum. Alles was wir heute durchgelesen haben sollte reichen."

"Was ist mit Divination?" fragte Ginny.

Hermione's Verärgerung war klar in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Trotz des Hasses, dem sie diesem ungenauen Fach zurechnete, hatte sie eine ganze Weile damit zugebracht Bücher über Divination zu wälzen, nur um sicher zu sein, falls es doch dabei ist. Da sie nur eine der wenigen Schüler war, die Divination nicht gewählt hatten, war ihre Annahme wahrscheinlich richtig und der Test würde sie auch in Divination befragen. Hermione und Ginny führten ihre Konversation über schulische Themen fort und Harry befragte Ron über die Chudley Cannons, sein Lieblings-Quidditch-Team.

Tom kam nach ein paar Minuten wieder um ihre Getränkebestellungen entgegen zu nehmen. 

"Ich will nur Kürbissaft, danke." 

"Das gleiche." Fügte Hermione hinzu.

"Was? Kein Gillywater?" fragte Harry Hermione.

Hermione warf ihm einen falschen Kürbis aus dem Korb auf dem Tisch zu während Ginny zusammen mit Harry lachte. Ihre Getränke kamen und sie gaben ihre Bestellungen auf, da die vier Schüler doch ziemlich hungrig geworden waren.

Das Essen war köstlich. Ihre Getränke füllten sich von selbst wieder auf und die Mahlzeit war reichlich. Die Wärme des Raumes und des Gespräches behagten Harry. Er liebte es, zusammen mit seinen Freunden zu sein. Er musste innerlich grinsen, wenn er daran dachte, wie viel Spaß der Sommer dieses Jahr gemacht hatte. Während des Essens schaute er gelegentlich zu Ginny rüber, die manchmal seinen Blick auffing und lächelte, was sie erröten ließ. 

Nachdem sie mit dem Nachtisch fertig waren erhob sich Ron.

Ich denke dass ich einen Spaziergang machen will. Will vielleicht jemand mitkommen?"

"Ich komme mit dir." Antwortete Hermione, fast flüsternd.

Sie stand auch auf und nahm seinen Arm während sie aus dem Speisezimmer heraustraten. Ginny grinste Harry an.

"Nun, das war ja viel einfacher als ich es mir vorgestellt habe." 

"Das will ich doch hoffen!" Harry lachte. Dann fügte er in einem ernsten Ton hinzu, "Ginny, wegen vorhin in der Bücherei, es-"

"Nein! Entschuldige dich nicht." Sagte sie leise, ihn anschauend.

"Es ist nur so dass es heute wirklich nett war, Ginny. Und ich will nicht, dass der Tag durch dem was beinahe passiert wäre ruiniert ist." 

"Magst du, mich?" fragte sie zögerlich, als ob sie Angst vor der Antwort hätte.

Ihre Frage zog ihm durch den Kopf und er dachte ausführlich über seine Antwort nach. Er wollte Ja sagen, mehr als alles andere, aber die Angst dass alles zu schnell gehen würde kam über ihn. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug bevor er zu ihr schaute und lächelte. "Ich glaube schon, Gin."

Sie schaute ihn ebenfalls an und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Er schaute nur zurück. Ohne ein Wort standen beide auf, Harry bezahlte die Rechnung und sie gingen hinaus um auf die Ankunft ihrer Freunde zu warten.

  
***

  
Später am Abend lag Harry auf seinem Bett in dem Zimmer, das er mit Ron teilte. Hermione und Ron waren immer noch nicht zurück. Nachdem sie aus dem Speisezimmer zurückgekehrt waren hatten sie eine lange Zeit vor dem Kaminfeuer in der Stube verbracht, nahe beieinander sitzend. Sie hatten lange geredet, über sich und über Ron und Hermione. Nachdem das Feuer heruntergebrannt war und Ginny gähnte, entschieden sie dass es ein schöner Abend gewesen war. Ginny stand auf und schaute herunter auf Harry.

"Gute Nacht, Harry."

Er stand auf und lächelte. "Nacht, Ginny."

Sie lächelte ihm zu und neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig während er ihr immer näher kam. Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, nahm es behutsam und küsste sie sanft. Sie küsste zurück, der Druck fast nicht spürbar. 

Sie hatte ihn dann allein gelassen und kurz danach lag Harry schon auf seinem Bett und wunderte sich wo Ron war. Als er dort lag, fühlte er sich wieder frisch. Ginny hatte es geschafft, dass er all die Dinge am Ende seines vierten Jahres vergaß. Die Spannung zwischen Ron und Hermione hatte die Freundschaft des Trios ins Leid gezogen, doch mit diesem Mädchen fühlte er sich wieder ganz. Sie war ein Freund. Da war keine Spannung oder irgendwelchen ungewohnten Situationen. Sie waren einfach glücklich miteinander.

Kurz nachdem Harry sich hingelegt hatte platzte Ron in den Raum. 

"Harry, Kumpel, wie geht's?"

"Lief wohl ganz gut mit Hermione, nehme ich an?"

"Sie ist wunderbar!"

Harry schaute zu Ron und musste wieder seinen Kopf schütteln. Es war kaum zu glauben dass dieser Junge, stehend in der Mitte des Raumes mit Pyjamas an, die kleine bellende Hunde abgebildet hatten, sein bester Freund war. Er sah in Wirklichkeit ziemlich dümmlich aus.

Ron ging schließlich doch ins Bett, und brasselte noch lange über die Nacht. Er war mit Hermione durch Diagon Alley gegangen und hatten sich dann in einem Park vor der Bücherei hingesetzt. Er hatte es endlich hinbekommen sie zu küssen und sie hatte ihn sogar zurückgeküsst. Rons Worte wurden immer unklarer als Harry langsam in Schlaf rutschte...

_Entrerò nei vostri sogni e controllerò il vostro sonno._

Harrys Oberkörper schoss sofort hoch und er saß aufgerichtet in seinem Bett. Bevor er "Ron, hast du was gesagt?" sagen konnte, erwischte ihn ein blendend weißer Schmerz in seiner Narbe. Er schrie und rollte von seinem Bett, komplett außer Kontrolle durch den Schmerz. Er bemerkte gerade so noch das Füße vor ihm waren, bevor die Dunkelheit in umfing.

Harry öffnete seine Augen nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen. Der Krankenhausflügel von Hogwarts war heller als sonst. Er öffnete seine Augen langsam wieder, damit sie sich an das grelle Licht gewöhnen konnten. Er bemerkte Professor Dumbledore, der an seinem Bett stand und ihn beobachtete. 

"Guten Morgen, Harry."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Nun, Mr Weasley und Ms Granger haben gesagt dass du mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht bist und mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden gefallen bist. Hermione ist in das Zimmer gerannt und hat den Portschlüssel aktiviert, den ich dir gab. Sie hat dich hergebracht. Harry, was ist passiert?"

"Ich, ... die Narbe... diese Worte... ich habe Worte gehört. Es war irgendein Zauber. Ich bin von der Stimme aufgewacht und plötzlich tat meine Narbe weh. Was danach war weiß ich nicht."

"Weißt du was das für Worte waren?"

"Harry! Danke Merlin, du bist in Ordnung!" rief Hermione, die eben in den Krankenhausflügel platzte. Sie war an Harrys Bett in wenigen Sekunden und beugte sich herunter um ihn zu umarmen. 

"Wo sind Ginny und Ron?"

"Sie sind zurück zum Leaky Cauldron."

"Nun, Harry und Hermione, ich denke wir haben alles getan, was in unserer Kraft stand. Dennoch solltest du mir eine Eule schicken, Harry, sobald etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert, irgendwelche komischen Träume, Gedanken oder Schmerzen. Weiterhin will ich das Hermione dich zurück nach Privet Drive begleitet und dort für die nächsten 3 oder 4 Wochen bleibt, bis wir herausgefunden haben, was passiert ist."

"Ich glaube nicht dass Hermione zu mir kommen kann. Tante Petunia-"

Dumbledore hob eine Hand. "Ich habe deine Tante kontaktiert. Es wurde etwas arrangiert. Harry, warum ziehst du dir nicht etwas an und dann werde ich euch zurück zum Leaky Cauldron schicken."

Harry und Hermione nickten und Dumbledore ging zusammen mit Hermione heraus, Harry allein mit seinen Gedanken.

Er fühlte wie er sich schüttelte. Er konnte bereits fühlen das etwas in seinem Kopf nicht ganz normal war. Er war aber erleichtert dass er nicht allein sein würde. Er zog sich schnell an und traf Hermione im Durchgang. Sie hielt den Portschlüssel und hatte auf Harry gewartet.

  
***

  
Sie kamen in einer kleinen Gasse hinter dem Leaky Cauldron an. Harry wurde beinahe ohnmächtig, denn eine Welle der Erschöpfung hatte ihn erfasst. Hermione legte ihren Arm um seine Hüfte und trug ihn halb zu ihren Räumen. 

Ron und Ginny saßen, gespannt wartend, in der Stube. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde sprangen sie auf und Ginny rannte sofort zu Harry. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde hatte sie ihre Arme um ihn geworfen und weinte in seine Schulter.

"Oh Harry! Was ist passiert? Ich war voller Sorge. Bist du in Ordnung?" Ginny schaute ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an, ihre Besorgnis und Furcht klar zu erkennen. Er hatte einen Arm locker um ihre Hüfte versuchte seine Schockierung aufgrund ihres Gefühlsausbruches in zu verstecken. Sein anderer Arm hielt immer noch Hermione, die Ginny verwirrt anschaute. 

Leise ließ Ginny von Harry ab und gab Hermione einen komischen Blick, bevor sie noch weiter nach hinten schritt.

"Ich denke es ist das beste wenn Harry sich für eine Weile hinlegt. Wir werden wohl in einer Stunde von hier nach Privet Drive verschwinden. Wann geht ihr zurück zum Fuchsbau?"

"Eigentlich haben wir nur auf euch gewartet bevor wir loswollten. Ein Auto wartet unten auf uns." Antwortete Ron und lächelte zu Hermione. Sie nickte nur. Sie führte Harry in das Jungenzimmer und ging dann zurück in die Stube. 

Harry machte sich auf dem Bett breit. Er drehte sich ein paar mal und hörte dann ein Geräusch unter ihm. Er bewegte sich zur Seite und nahm einen Umschlag hoch, der auf seinem Kissen lag. 

Mr Harry Potter

Das Bett am Fenster

The Leaky Cauldron

London

_Mr Potter,_

_Bitte beachten sie, dass das Prüfungspaket für die Hogwarts Intensive Magical Study Schule in drei Tagen ankommt. Es wird in ihrem Interesse sein sich bestens darauf vorzubereiten. Die Prüfung wird am Morgen bei ihnen eintreffen und weitere Instruktionen werden beiliegen. Viel Glück. _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_Stellvertretende Rektorin _

Harry hob sich selbst vom Bett, ein schweres Bein nach dem anderen. Er stand langsam auf, der Schmerz der so gnadenlos durch seine Narbe kam hatte seinen Körper komplett lahmgelegt. Er hatte Schmerzen und war erschöpft. Er ging langsam in die Stube, wo er Ginny sah, wartend. Ron verabschiedete sich gerade von Hermione. Als sie ihn bemerkte schlenderte sie zu ihm herüber und er umarmte sie locker. Er sog von ihrer Stärke, hielt sie fester und lehnte sich hinunter und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen.

"Danke dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast."

"Oh Harry, ich mache mir doch immer Sorgen um dich."

Er drückte sie wieder an sich bis Ron an seinem Ärmel zog. 

"So ungern wie ich eure Intimität unterbrechen will, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich Ginnylein nach Hause zu Mum bringen." Gluckste Ron. 

Ginny schaute Ron böse an, doch sie folgte ihm gehorsam, noch einmal zu Harry winkend. Hermione ging zu Harry und all die Stärke die er durch Ginny gewonnen hatte entfloh jetzt wieder. Er brach fast wieder zusammen, fühlte sich als hätte er gerade einen schrecklichen Kampf hinter sich. Hermione schaffte ihn zu einer kleinen Couch und holte dann ihre Sachen. 

Als Hermione wieder da war lächelte er zu ihr hoch. "Herm, du bist der beste Freund den ein Junge haben könnte." Sagte er entschlossen und nahm ihre Hand.

"Hey, hey. Verschwende nicht zuviel Energie. Komm, steh auf." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Er gehorchte und sie ging mit ihm herunter zu den Autos des Ministeriums. Er fühlte sich leichter als zuvor. Er bemerkte geschockt dass Hermione ihn leicht zum schweben gebracht hatte. Auf die Frage bekam er nur eine Antwort die ihn noch mehr verwirrte.

"Das ist nur etwas was ich mal nebenher gelesen habe. Eine Menge Zauberer und Hexen können ein wenig zauberstablose Magie. Es ist technisch gesehen nicht aufspürbar, also bin ich nicht besorgt."

Harry nickte und wunderte sich ob er auch etwas zauberstablose Magie vollführen konnte.

Als hätte sie sein Gedächtnis gelesen, sagte Hermione: "Ja, du kannst das auch. Du hast es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt. Ich habe es herausgefunden als ich heute deinen Rucksack bewegen wollte. Er war so schwer wie ein voller Koffer!"

"Hmpf. Hab ich gar nicht gemerkt." Log Harry, und entschied Hermione nicht von dem Buch ein paar Nächte her zu erzählen.

"Das hab ich mir gedacht." 

Sie setzten sich in das Auto und Hermione ermutigte Harry, ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen. Er fiel langsam in leichten Schlaf, er brauchte den Schlaf dringend.

  
***

  
Als sie in Privet Drive angekommen waren, schüttelte Hermione Harry sanft wach.

Er öffnete seine Augen und plötzlich erinnerte er sich. "Hermione! Hast du deinen Brief gelesen?"

"Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe den Brief bekommen während du bewusstlos im Krankenhausflügel lagst."

"Oh. Was stand in deinem?"

"Das gleiche wie in deinem."

Harry wollte sie gerade nach den Lernplänen fragen, die Hermione angefertigt hatte, als er ein komischen Laut aus der Richtung des Küchenfensters hörte. 

Hermione hatte das Geräusch auch gehört und schaute ihn seltsam an. Sie schauten beide zum Haus. Plötzlich war ein lautes Rufen auf der Straße zu hören.

"Oh Arabella! Dreh mal lauter, ich liebe diesen Song!"

Harry erkannte die Stimme von seiner Tante Petunia. Sein Schock wurde noch schlimmer als er erkannte was für ein Song durch die Nachbarschaft plärrte. "Simply Bewitched" (Einfach Bezaubert) von Celestina Warbeck. Harry sah dass der angrenzende Nachbar seine Rosen beschnitt und dem Song wohl keine Bedeutung gab. Er schaute kurz zu Hermione und dann liefen beide ins Haus.

Der Anblick ließ Harry fast ohnmächtig werden vor Schock. Seine Tante stand in der Mitte der Küche, einen Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Sie machte eine schnelle Zauberstabbewegung Richtung Ofen und zwei Duzend Schokoladenkekse flogen aus dem Ofen und auf das Kühlgestell auf der Tischplatte. Eine junge Hexe mit blondem Haar stand am Waschbecken, ihr Zauberstab über einem Kuchen. Dickflüssiger Zuckerguss kam aus dem langen Zauberstab, auf den Kuchen aufgetragen. Sie zwinkerte zu Petunia und griff nach einem Drehrad an einer kleinen roten Box. Harry erkannte den Empfänger für das Wizard Wireless Network. Harry kniff sich selbst bis er Tränen in den Augen hatte, doch die Szene veränderte sich nicht.

"Petunia!" rief er.

Das Radio ging aus, ein Stoß Kekse fielen zu Boden und ein langer Streifen Zuckerguss zog sich an der Wand hinter dem Waschbecken lang.

"Harry! Was machst du hier? Ich habe dich nicht vor Abendessen erwartet."

"Warum hast du einen Zauberstab? Wer ist das? Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" verlangte Harry, die Fragen schrie er fast aus.

"Harry, mein Lieber, ich glaube dass du dich besser hinsetzt." Antwortete seine Tante.

"Ich werde mich NICHT hinsetzen! Wer bist du? Was passiert hier?"

Jeder starrte Harry an, der aussah als würde er jeden Moment explodieren.

"WÜRDE MIR BITTE JEMAND ANTWORTEN?!" rief Harry laut aus.

Ruhig traf seine Tante seinen harten Blick.

"Die Wahrheit, Harry, ist, dass ich eine Hexe bin."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Unübersetzte Wörter:

Gillywater - Sekt, Sprudelwasser  
Little Whinging - Wahrscheinlich das gleiche  
King's Cross - King's Cross (duh, hat echt lang gedauert bis ich das deutsche Harry Potter Buch nach diesem Wort durchgesucht hatte)  
Quidditch World Cup - Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft  
Triwizard Tournament - Trimagischer Wettkampf   
Privet Drive - Lingusterweg   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Hogwarts-Schule der Hexerei und Zauberei  
S.P.E.W. - B.ELFE.R - Bund der Elfenrechte   
Leaky Cauldron - Der tropfende Kessel   
Divination - Wahrsagen   
Intensive Magical Study (IMS) - Intensives Magiestudium   
Wizard Wireless Network - Schnurloses Zauberernetzwerk (Radio) 

_Entrerò nei vostri sogni e controllerò il vostro sonno._

Dieser Satz ist wahrscheinlich italienisch oder spanisch. Vier Jahre Latein haben mir genug gelehrt, diesen Satz einigermaßen zu deuten. Es könnte ein wenig die Spannung der Geschichte nehmen, deswegen ist die Übersetzung des Spruches in Weiß geschrieben, wer es also wissen will markiert einfach den unteren Teil.

_Ich betrete deine Träume und kontrolliere deine Träume_


End file.
